Currently, when an image is printed by a printer, the image to be printed is rasterized by using the print driver in view of the resolution of the printer so as to form a data bitmap. Then, a first row of the data bitmap is sent to the printer for printing. After the first row is completely printed, an ink head of the printer moves to the next row and a second row of the data bitmap is sent to the printer for printing. Other rows of the data bitmap are processed similarly, until the data bitmap is printed completely.
In practice, the following technical problems in the prior art are encountered.
Since the definition of an image printed depends on the resolution of the printer, the resolution of the printer's hardware must be improved for improving the definition. However, it is difficult to improve the resolution of the hardware of some common low-level printers due to limitations of the memory and ink head of the printers, which could not satisfy the user's requirements on definition.